Infinite Hero
Infinite Hero is a guild founded by Jeremiah Stormwash, on July 26, 2011 when he got the cool Oakley sunglasses called Infinite Hero. It's also a non-profit public benefit corporation dedicated to honoring and empowering those exemplify the highest virtues of courage and heroism. [1] Motto In modo damnum's fortiores sunt Language: Latin Translation: In harm's way we are strongest Why this motto? We believe that in danger, out pulse goes slower, allowing us to move, sense, and react quicker than with a regular heart speed. We have no evidence of this, but it is our faith that helps us achieve this major asset in battle. Joining Joining our guild has a lot of guidelines. We usually go for quality, rather than quantity. But we do appreciate both. Joining Qualifications In order to become a member of the Seven Seas Eagles, you must meet a minimum of 2 of the below qualifications. Each qualification is labeled with must or optional. If something is a must, you must qualify that in order to join. If something is optional, then you can choose that as the second qualification if you meet the must. On a very rare occasion, it might occur that the guildmaster lets somebody who meets no qualifications, or just a single one because he has his own reasons. *Must be at least notoriety level 15 or above. Non-Optional *Must have 2 things (this can be from cutlass, to fishing, to potions) mastered. Optional *Must have at least 3 famed items (we will trust you won't lie on this). Optional *Must posses one famed cursed blade (this can be counted in the 3 famed items separately too). Optional *Must have Open Chat. Optional If you have any other special qualifications, like the possession of a legendary item or such, ask the officer or veteran and he or she will decide if it is worth one qualification point. Joining Process For the first 31 days of the guild's forming, we will have an unlimited invite code floating on the page. After 31 days, it will be taken off. While it is on the page though, you can join, but you must meet the qualifications listen in the above bullet points. After the unlimited code is taken down and cleared, we will initiate recruiting on Tortuga, the wiki, and even asking random persons. You can ask to join, but you still must meet the joining qualifications listen in the above bullet points. After Joining Once you bear the name Elite-Juggernauts below you name, there is no turning back, you must keep moving forward. You will automatically be bound by the laws of the guild, no matter if you were informed of them or not. The rules are the general rules of life: Respect. Treat others the way you want to be treated. That doesn't mean treat you fellow guildmates like garbage because you wan't to be treated like garbage. It means treat them fairly. Be nice to them, and do not lie to them. Re-Joining If you have already been a member for 2 weeks or longer of Elite-Juggernauts but left the guild, you application will be strictly considered by the command triad. This doesn't mean you don't have the same chance as every other regular person, but only that you might pend longer until it is decided that you can stay as long as you want or not. Even though we consider not having you again, there is a very low chance that you will be rejected, unless you had an extremely serious violation in the past. Notable Members Command Triad Laws Of Conduct #Basic Principles (Serious Violations) ##No guildmate shall be discriminated, based on anything physical, or mental (Serious violation). ##If you meet 2 or more qualifications for joining, then you can join unless there is infamy behind your name. If you were Captain Leon, then a veteran or officer has the right to reject your joining application (Serious Violation) ##Respect, treat others the way you want to be treated. Like we have listed above, do not treat somebody like garbage if you want to be treated like garbage, but treat then fairly, and nicely (Serious Violation). ##If somebody says "SOS" in guild chat, teleport to them as soon as possible to revive them. If you do so, likely others will come to your aid in times in need when you need their assistance (Minor Violation). ##If you need mortal help say "SOS" in guild chat (No Violation Possible) #Minor Principles (All are minor violations) ##Please ask for approval to teleport to any guildmember, it can get annoying if you are pounded with teleporting friends when you are attempting to loot on your own. ##In case we join a war, we must have a community vote on being in it or not. ##We will remain neutral in all political, and war conflicts, unless we are hired by one side, and the community vote says that we can go to war. Privateering We have the rights of privateering on whichever side we pick. Friendly privateering competitions will be made arranged once we reach 50 members in the guild. Out guild flagship is the Black Stallion, a War Sloop owned by Jeremiah Stormwash. It is as quick at a fox, and as dangerous as a dragon. The privateering side of a 1 ship guild event will be decided by a community vote. Every so often, if it is always the same side, then then we will privateer on the other side too to make it even. A guild score will be kept here based on the points when a person pressed the ~ button in game. The score will be added to this page after every battle that makes you reach a score of over 500. If you score below 500, then the points will be ignored. The guild SvS points will also be kept here. The point will be added to each other every time, no matter the score. GvG Guildmate versus Guildmate is just a friendly in-guild PvP competition. These PvP's will be ranged once the guild reaches 25 members. We will always have a referee in the match to see who wins, but if you attack the referee, you will be disqualified from the match. But you can go again in the next match. A guild score will be kept here based on points Each point, equal to one kill. Honoring The Fallen We honor the fallen persons of all Wars, not matter what side. If there is red on the horizon at dawn, there has been bloodshed the night before. We honor the ones who have fallen by wearing the Skull Face Paint tattoo during guild events, such as invasions, GM hosted events, and much more. The reason the the study of history is so that history doesn't repeat itself. Let us make a change, and remind people with our Skull Face Paint that so many innocent lives have been forfeited to only wars alone. It would be a tragedy to think of other reasons of death to honor persons, but war is the worst excuse for a person's death. Let's not allow history to repeat itself, but instead bury itself in the fires of Earth. References #↑ Infinite Hero http://infinitehero.org/ Category:Guilds Category:POTCO